


Hermione's Meltdown, Harry's Logic [Pt1]

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: YES - Steve's Place & ViagrA eXpreSS are the same writer. Well, just what the title says. Hermione has a meltdown and Harry thinks for himself for once without the Herminator there to think for him. Harry's story continues in John Connor meets Harry Potter in 'White Space' An almost crossover, but not quite!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione's Meltdown, Harry's Logic.  
Written By  
ViagrA eXpreSS from Steve's Place

Harry and Hermione were walking between classes when Hermione yelled out; in answer to a previous comment by Harry.

"But, but Harry that's blackmail, you . . . you just can't do that Harry! I'll, I’ll . . . ?

"HERMIONE!" Yelled Harry interrupting what was sure to be, yet another Hermione rant, SPEWing out more of her righteous babble.

"You are the smartest witch this century; there is no doubt about that; but, do you ever once, stop to think about what you are about to say, before you actually open your mouth to say it? Please practice, 'think before you speak'; as you have the really annoying habit of yelling something out, that could give away information that I might want kept secret!"

As Harry walked away he glanced back over his shoulder to see Hermione red faced, holding her hands over her big mouth and starting to cry, yet again, as he muttered . . . "How can someone be so smart, so stupid, and so damned emotional, all at the same time?"

On top of that, Harry wondered as he continued walking to the next class. 'How can any sane person let a teenager anywhere within a million miles of a time turner, much less give one to a 14 year old book worm for the sole purpose of more study, and then expect that teenager not to use it for other nefarious purposes?'

Continuing his logical thinking. 'I have to deal with on a daily basis, a Jealous, Brain Dead, Ron, a Book-Worm, know-it-all, control freak, a Love Sick, Hormonal, Jenny, a Candy Soaked, Psychedelic Pajama Clad, Tweety-Bird-Headmaster; a Sick, Twisted, Sadistic, Perverted, Demented, and Deranged Death Eater for a Potions Master and Professor, as well as watching out for hundreds of undisciplined children, armed to the teeth with a deadly weapon, and a Ministry of Magic that wants me dead even more than Voldemort himself!

What kind of world have I become entrenched in? While given Magic, Wizards and Witches have lost sanity, logic and all common sense, as a whole? And that butterfly, Headmaster-mind with his psychedelic pajamas, who somehow manages to control everything and everyone?' Then it finally occurred to Harry. "I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS BAG OF NUTZ!!"

\---

It was shortly after Harry said that, that he found himself running once again, from Voldemort sent killing curses, when both Harry and Voldemort were surrounded by a very large, strange, sparking, electrical sphere, shooting lightning streaks in every direction and they were both transported with two other shadows . . . well . . . somewhere else!

\---

Read "John Connor meets Harry Potter" in 'White Space' 

For where they ended up.

\---


End file.
